What Does That Even Mean?
by expect0p4tronum
Summary: Some people don't even make sense sometimes. But what happens when they start making too much sense
1. Waking Up

**AN: uh hi. This is my first ever fanfic, so sorry if its crapola. This will eventually be a Scorrose fanfic, cos I think they're cute:)**

**i kind of have no idea what I'm doing or where I'm going with this so I'm just going to post this chapter and see if I get at least 1 review, if I don't, i guess this chapter is your lot:p**

**first chapters are always rubbish right? So sorry that nothing really happens in this one.**

Rose woke on the morning of the 1st of September, the first day of her final year at Hogwarts.  
Naturally, she was the first person awake. From the angle of the sun in her room, she guessed it was around half six in the morning. An exhausted groan sneaked its way out of her mouth as she slumped down under her covers.  
She lay there for a few minutes, reminiscing the last 6 years with her family and friends, smiling slightly at the memories she had with them before stumbling out of bed. She pushed her door open, yawning heavily and padded her way down the landing towards the bathroom she shared with her younger brother, Hugo. As she took a shower, she heard the sounds of her family rousing themselves from their slumber; the unmistakeable sound of her mother switching on the coffee machine to make her morning brew, her father cursing as he tripped over his patterned socks, and Hugo muttering dozens of summoning spells as he tried to pack without leaving the comfort of his bed.  
She climbed out of her shower, using a quick drying spell on her hair, before pulling on some suitable muggle clothing and ambling downstairs.

Her mother was in the kitchen, scrubbing her cup in the sink, she preferred to do certain tasks the muggle way, but when hermione heard her daughter enter the kitchen, she turned around to face her, a smile on her delicate features.

"Morning honey, sleep well?"  
Rose nodded and grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard before pouring herself some cereal.

"You looking forward to going back to school?" Was her mothers next question. Rose had been wondering how long it would take before she brought up the subject.  
She merely nodded again.

"I know your brother is! Just remember, Rose, that this year is the most important..."  
Oh great, Rose thought. Do I even have time to listen to her rant on about N.E.W.T.s?  
Honestly, never get my mother started on the subject of school, you won't even live to see the end of it. I wonder what my friends are doing right now, she pondered.

"..but you already know that though. Right?"  
Oh crap, had the speech finished?

"Yeah Mum, no trouble, work hard, look after Hugh, right?" She guessed.

Hermione merely smiled, remembering her first day of her seventh year at Hogwarts. Her final year was different to all her fellow students taking N.E.W.T.S as she had taken a year off to help Harry find horcruxes. She came back to the present with a jolt.

"Could you go get your father and your brother down for breakfast please sweetheart? We have a surprise for you." She asked.

She clearly meant for Rose to leave the room to get them, but Rose, being her fathers daughter, took the easy route and muttered a quick "sonorous" before the words "HUGO! DAD! MUM SAYS COME FOR BREAKFAST." Echoed around the 3 story house the Weasley family lived in. She spoke the counter charm before glancing at her mother, who was scowling at her. She grimaced before repeating the charm and yelled "PLEASE!", returning her voice to it's normal volume and smirking at her mum.

Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled at her only daughter, pulling her in for a hug.

Thundering footsteps sounded down the stairs as Hugo burst into the kitchen, wearing only cotton pyjama bottoms that showed off his quidditch sculpted body, and a huge smile on his face.  
"Morning guys!" He chirped, plonking himself down at the table.  
"Do you not know the meaning of clothes?" Rose chuckled at him.  
He stuck his tongue out at her, excitement dancing in his eyes.

Ron Weasley sauntered into the room, carrying something behind his back. He smiled at his family before pulling the thing round to his front, showing it to Rose, who was bouncing excitedly in her seat.

She gasped at the beautiful bird in her fathers arms. An owl, with snowy white feathers. The feathers were tipped in turquoise-her favourite colour. She was perfect for Rose.

"Oh Merlin! She's beautiful!" She gasped.  
"What's she called?" She reached over and stroked the owls left wing, and it emitted a happy chirp.

"That's up to you, honey." her mother smiled.

"I think I'll call her... Caritas." She decided.

Hermione beamed, proud that her daughter had picked that name, a perfect name, love, in Latin.

**AN: thanks for reading, hope you liked it!**

**lotsa luvs,**

**fi x**


	2. Rising Up

**AN: bonsoir, le sex bombs.**

**AAAAH JUST SEEN CHAPTER ONE HAS 73 VIEWS AND I ONLY UPLOADED YESTERDAY YOU BITCHES BE FAB! **

**i hope that you all liked the first chapter, but I didn't realise how short it was until I published it.**

**fanks muchos to whoever read it, and also the two reviewers-you are officially my new best friends.**

**well I kind of have laptop malfunctions at the moment, so these are done off my sisters iPad, so I have to write them and upload straight away(wouldn't want her to see any lemony scenes (they will come later you little devils) because she might ask questions and that would just be plain awkward agh) so, it won't really be updated at regular intervals or w/e, sorry.**

**but this is a Scorrose fanfic correct? So obviously we have to have a Scorpius POV yeah?**

**hm lemme know whatcha think.**

Scorpius woke on the morning of the 1st of September, the first day of his final year at Hogwarts.  
He lay cocooned in his blankets for a moment before realising there was heat radiating from a spot on his large bed. His eyes shot open, focusing immediately on the body. To his relief it was his personal house elf, Facultas, perched of his bed, his large, glassy, yellow orb eyes staring deep into Scorpius' cold, grey ones.  
"Master Scorpius must wake sir, it is time for Master to get up. Facultas wouldn't want Master to miss the train."  
Scorpius groaned, wishing for a lie in.  
Facultas frowned in worry at the pain on his master, and friends, face.  
"Sir? Are you ill? Would you like Facultas to call for someone? Mistress Astoria?"  
Draco frowned and shook his head, heaving himself into a sitting position.  
"No thank you, just a small headache, I'll be fine." He assured the concerned house elf.  
The elf nodded warily before disappearing with a loud crack.  
Scorpius fell back to the bed with a heavy sigh.  
It wasn't that he didn't like school, but the thought of all the hard work that faced him this year gave him a migraine at just a mention.  
He 'accio'd a few muggle painkillers and swallowed them, without water, and dragged himself out of bed.  
He shuffled over to his wardrobe, running a hand through his platinum hair as he did so. His wardrobe was mainly empty, most of his belongings already in his trunk, and the few items still in. There were the ones he either didn't like, or was planning on wearing them today.  
He grabbed a pair of stylishly faded dark jeans, and a patterned t-shirt, an outfit that would attract little attention from muggles.  
He ambled to his en suite bathroom, and threw himself in the shower. The warm water easing all of the tension in his toned muscles, relaxing him.  
He shut off the water and stepped out, drying himself with a towel.  
He sauntered over to his mirror, wiping the condensation off with the back of his hand.  
His reflection stared back at him; steel eyes into steel eyes.  
His fingers rubbed the bridge of his straight nose, waiting for the effects of the pills to work their magic. After what seemed like an eternity, he felt the headache start to numb, and as it did, he began to dress. He pulled his clothes with ease and rubbed his hand through his damp hair, sorting it into careful disarray.  
Once he deemed himself acceptable, his clothes defining his muscles in a way he knew would make the girls crazy, he walked through his private quarters, down the stair, and into his kitchen, expecting to be greeted by his parents.  
But the marble kitchen was empty, only a sheet of parchment lay on the table.  
It read;  
'Scorpius.  
Have Facultas make you some breakfast and load your trunk.  
Don't be late.  
Don't cause any trouble this year.  
Mother and Father.'  
He knew he had disappointed them, seven years ago to the day, when the sorting hat had placed him into Gryffindor, instead of the proud Slytherin his parents believed he should be, and strangely, they seemed to resent the fact that just recently, during the holidays, he had received a letter from Professor Longbottom, Hogwarts' headteacher, naming him Head Boy.  
Or maybe it was the fact that he would be living in close quarters with a female for the next year.  
A certain Rose Weasley.

But for some reason or other, they had been ignoring him for the holidays, or having as minimal contact with him as possible, leaving him to spend time with his 15 year old sister, Lyra.  
Lyra had been sorted into Ravenclaw, but their parents seemed prouder of her for gaining a prefect badge, than for their only son to have earned the prestigious title of Head Boy, something neither sibling could decipher.

Scorpius grabbed an apple, his fathers' favourite fruit, before leaving the room and finishing to pack his clothes, the minutes passing by sluggishly.

He could tell it would be a long year.

**AN: thank you so muck for reading!**

**i literally have no idea where this story is going other than the fact Scorpius and Rose will end up together sigh cute so suggestions still be muchos appreciated. **

**Oh and I forgot about this but IM NOT J.K ROWLING AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO BE AS SHE LITERALLY CREATED MY CHILDHOOD BUT ALAS IT CANNOT BE.**

**and if you're in the mooood for music, I think that the song that fits the entire Harry potter saga the best is OneRepublic-Marchin' On. It's such a good song and just generally brill. I will tell you the songs that I listen to when I write these if I remember but any suggestions for music will also be appreciated.**

**i promise these chapters will get longer!**

**in my authors notes I probably sound a bit mental as I make up words a lot, but you'll get used to it. If you stick around that is. Heh.**

**lots and lotsa luvs,**

**fi x **


	3. Leaving Home

**Aah bonsoir my lovers, it is good to here again. First of all, lemme apologise for not being here for yonks, I'm kind of shit at knowing what to write, sorreh. But yah tis here now, and I changed the title lol because the last one had nout to do with the story looool.**

**and also I'm thinking of letting my friend read this now(I wouldn't let her before) so everyone say hi to steph *hey stefanob* but yah lol **

**Also it's my birthday in 3 days (I think) possibly four, yaaaaaaay.**

**merci, see you at the end of this (sadly quite short) chapter**

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, running into her best friends arms.

Harry chuckled as he caught her, patting her back before releasing her.

She grinned at him before turning to his copper-headed wife.

"Gin!" She squealed, pulling her into a bone crushing hug also. Ginny squeezed her around the waist, the two of them babbling about some nonsense.

Ron looked at them in bewilderment,

"Blimey, you would think she hadn't seen them in years, she only saw them two bloody weeks ago." he whispered to Rose. She giggled and walked over to them, greeting her uncle.

"Hey Uncle Harry, where is everyone?"

"Alright Rosie?" He grinned at her. "Lil was behind us..." He looked around for his daughter, before spotting her a few metres away talking to her friend, Alice, and her family. He waved at her and she nodded back at him before he continued his conversation with his niece "... And Al is... Merlin knows where Al is." He sighed exasperatedly, running a hand through his thick, messy hair. "If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to join Lil."

Rose nodded and he moved his way through the crowd towards his child and she saw him smiling and giving Alice's mother, Hannah, a hug, and her father, Neville, a firm handshake, before pulling him in for a 'manly' hug and chucking away with him. Rose glanced at Lily and Alice and saw them look at each other, mortified at their fathers' display.

Hermione and Ginny had ended their conversation and were now fussing over how it was their oldest and middle child's last year at Hogwarts. Ron, standing behind Hermione, chatting with his son, heard the end of this and rolled his eyes at Rose over the top of his wife's head, making her giggle at his face. Her mother turned, glaring at her husband.

"Ronald Weasley, are you making fun of me?" She asked, her voice pure venom.

"N-n-no, my love, of course not." He stammered.

She gave him a final death stare and turned to wink at her daughter.

Rose had to work to keep her face straight at her parents antics, so she turned to her aunt for a distraction.

"James not coming to see us off?"

Ginny sighed.

"His first day back at auror training, they wouldn't let him be here. Lily was gutted."

Rose could imagine, Lily had a very close bond with her eldest brother, but as a fifth year, this year they had decided to meet up in Hogsmeade on weekends.

She was just about to reply when a loud bell rang through the air, and a magically amplified voice echoed after it.

"ALL ABOAAAARD! HOGWARTS EXPRESS, LEAVING IN 3 MINUTES AND 37 SECONDS, FROM PLATFORM 9 AND 3/4. THANK YOU."

"Shit." Rose cursed, starting to move towards the train.

"ROSE WEASLEY, YOU GET BACK HERE. RIGHT. NOW."

Heads all along the platform turned to see Hermione Weasley, member of The Golden Trio, yelling so loud at her daughter for one simple swear word, that people on the Muggle side of the barrier could be sure they heard a muffled shout.

Rose twisted her face and turned slowly, pulling puppy dog eyes at her mother.

"Yes Mummy?" She asked, her face the picture of innocence.

"That is FOUL language, I raised you BETTER than that! And how dare you leave without saying goodbye!"

Of course, she wouldn't actually raise that much of a scene over one word, but she would never miss a chance to show off her mothers love (and simultaneously do an accidental impression of Nana Weasley).

Rose sighed and hurried her goodbyes, before pulling Hugo onto the train with her.

They separated as Rose realised she had to go to the Head's compartment. Nerves filled her as she remembered that this would be the time she found out who was head boy, who she world be working, and living with for the next year.

She left Hugo in a compartment with Lily, Alice and his best friend, Lorcan Scamander. Lorcan had surprised everyone by being sorted into Gryffindor, coming from a long line of Ravenclaws on both sides of his parentage; Luna Scamander, nee Lovegood and Rolf Scamander. She walked quickly through the train, towards the front and the whistle had blown when a figure leaped onto the slowly moving train, crashing into her.

"Al!" She complained.

"Sorry Rosie, was slightly busy." He chuckled at her.

"Slightly busy, my arse."

She looked her cousin up and down, from the hair, messier than usual, to the slightly swollen lips, to the rumpled clothes, he had the look of the thoroughly snogged.

"How did she get on the train before you?" She questioned, talking about his girlfriend of two years, Ravenclaw prefect, Felicity Corner.

He squirmed.

"Dad caught us."

She laughed, finding it hilarious how awkward Albus found it that his mother had once dated his girlfriends dad.

"He let her on the train, but decided I needed to get 'the talk'."

This only made her laugh harder.

A voice interrupted them

"Al, honey, I found an empty compartment." Felicity's head popped around a door, smiling suggestively.

"Be right there, Flick." He winked, and she disappeared with a wave to Rose.

"Better put 'the talk' to the test then haven't I? Show off my knowledge." He said, winking again before pulling open the door to the compartment, walking in, closing, locking, silencing and pulling all blinds down of the room

"..ew" Rose muttered, screwing her face up at the unwelcome mental images.

She shook her head and continued towards the door labeled 'Head Boy and Girl".

She stopped outside it, her hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath.

She pushed open the door, a smile on her face, stalking in, before tripping over the carpet and falling into a boy waiting there, knocking them both over, her on top of him.

"Oh! I'm so.."

She stopped her apology when she realised she was staring into the face of none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" He drawled, a smirk on his features.

She flushed the famous Weasley red, realising she was still on top of him and rolled off him, standing up.

"This seems to be a regular occurrence, doesn't it, Red?"

"What does that even mean, Malfoy?"

* * *

**Ooh hello again.**

**guess who it is?**

**its me**

**lol sneaky**

**pls read and review **

**until next time my lovers**

**hope every1 had a jolly chrimbo**

**_Next time on 'What Does That Even Mean?' ; Scorpius' view of the train_**

**loads and loadsa luvs,**

**fi x**


	4. Coming Home

**Ooh hello again sexual beings.**

**it is i**

**again**

**second time today **

**but I suppose I didn't post for like a month so ya, am hereee again.**

**blame steph**

**i asked her to read it and the only feedback I got was: and I quote "hurry up and write more you BOOB" **

**because obviously I had to have someone really immature as my best friend but she's fab and I hav decided that she's going to help me write sexually scenes bcos we are both sexual people (not with each other u kinky beasts) and yah I need her helpy.**

**so herey it goeth**

**enjoi**

* * *

Scorpius tripped off the Knight Bus, his trunk and owl in tow. Stan wished him a good year at school, before telling him to get a move on and giving him a shove in the right direction.

He was still wearing his muggle clothes, but the various muggles standing around by Kings' Cross train station in London still gave him a few odd, and frankly disapproving looks which he realised was probably because he was carrying a large black owl with huge amber eyes, and that it was screeching at him in an irritated fashion, as he had dropped the cage when he left the Knight Bus. He poked a few treats through the bars of Sebastian's cage, which shut the bird up. The disapproving looks disappeared after that, but Scorpius still felt a bit uneasy being among so many non-wizarding people. He walked straight through the ticket barriers, the sensors somehow knowing he had his ticket to Hogsmeade on him, and the barrier simply melted away, giving him enough time to pass through before becoming solid and strong again. He checked the large clock hanging above the platform; 10.48am and slowed his walking pace down to a dawdle. He ambled along to platform ten casually, then leant forward as though to pick something off the floor before disappearing instantly, as though he had gone through a wall. One young girl saw this, but shook her head and decided it was just her imagination, blinking a few times but not understanding how someone could have just vanished, as if by magic.

Scorpius straightened up on the other side, jumping out of the way of a small boy barging past him, shouting for a toad. He made his way through the thick crowd, until he was on the platform edge, right by the train. A few metres down he could see the Weasley-Potter clan having what looked like a big reunion, having already levitated their luggage and owls onto the Express. He levitated his trunk onto the train, Seb's cage balanced under his arm and climbed on after it. He knew he could do this from the platform and send them to the Head's compartment, but he didn't have anyone to say his goodbyes to, so there was no point in waiting around on the platform. He had promised Lyra he would see her on the train, but he would find her in time, as she had stayed with her friend, Saffron Boot, the night before, and they decided to check on each other to make sure the other was there alright and hadn't for got anything, although once they were on the train there wasn't really anything they could do about that.

He saw a shape move past the window, a blur that bounded up the stairs and knocked into him and a voice squealed out;

"Scorpy!"

That could only be one person.

He groaned inwardly and extracted the arms of Jacqueline Goyle from around his waist.

She pouted up at him, and once again he was struck at how she was fairly attractive, which he could barely believe as both her parents were fuck ugly, especially her mother, Millicent Bullstrode who looked like a toad, actually so did her husband, and had a strange obsession for cats.

"Hey Jackie, I wondered where you went."

The voice trailed off and Scorpius was again attacked by a hug, this time from his best friend.

"Scorp!"

The two boys squeezed each other to death before, patting each other on the back, pulling away, grinning at each other, and then squishing the other again. They broke apart, laughing, to be stared at by a bewildered Jackie, who rolled her eyes and strutted into a nearby compartment.

"Scorp!" He repeated.

"Cor!" Scorpius shouted at Corbin.

People frequently said that there wasn't any boys who could be complete opposites, but this was only in looks as both had taken their fathers looks; Scorpius with Draco's deathly pale skin, pale grey-blue eys and platinum hair and Corbin with Blaise's olive skin,dark brown eyes and black hair, but they shared the same humour and were practically identical in personality.

"I swear Jackie likes you more than me and I'm her fucking boyfriend!" Corbin mock grumbled, punching Scorpius on the arm lightly. They chuckled together and then Corbin asked about Scorpius' girlfriend from 6th year, Skye, a Hufflepuff girl in the year below him. Skye was your typical beauty, long hair which was the colour of sand in the sun, bright, twinkling, baby blue eyes, delicate features and plump, rosy lips. Scorpius and Skye had broken up during the summer over a mutual decision, when they had agreed they were better as friends. Scorpius had another reason for wanting to break up, that he had feelings for another girl, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

Another body slammed into him just as he was getting into his story and he looked down to see the pale hair of his little sister.

"Hey Lyra, what's up?" He asked, recognising the signs of her being upset.

She shook her head, burying her face into his chest.

He looked around in confusion, Corbin shrugged and backed away into the cabin Jackie was in and he realised Saffron was standing near them. Saffron had always had a bit of a crush on Scorpius so he had always tried to let her down gently, while spending as little time as possible with her, but he needed her to tell her what was happening with Lyra.

"What happened to her?" He asked gently.

It was a one word answer.

"Darren."

Scorpius immediately understood, Lyra had been going out with a Gryffindor boy in her year, and they had been on rough ground for quite a while now, and he guessed correctly straight away that they had broken up.

He stood there for a minute silently, his arms wrapped around his sister before pulling back and bending down. He pulled a few galleons out of his pocket and handed them to her.

"Go get yourself some Acid Pops, cheer yourself up." Lyra had a secret obsession with Acid Pops but their parents never allowed them to eat sweets, so she had to eat them in secret.

She gave him a watery smile, nodded gently, turned and linked her arms with Saffron, who gently lead her down the train away from Scorpius.

He finally opened the door to the Heads compartment excitedly, waiting until Rose arrived. He guessed she didn't know he was Head Boy, as he had found out that she got Head Girl from Lyra, who was friends with Rose's brother, Hugo.

A door on the other side of the compartment opened, the opposite side to where he came in, and Rose tripped over the carpet, falling towards him. He made to catch her, but the surprise got him and they tumbled to the floor.

He was suddenly very aware that she was lying on top of him completely.

She started to apologise but then obviously realised who she was on and stopped, a blush spreading over her face.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" He smirked at her flustered expression, and she got up hastily, he followed suit, rolling up to his feet.

"This is becoming a regular occurrence, isn't it, Red?"

She flushed even more at his nick name for her, but then got annoyed.

"What does that even mean, Malfoy?" She spat at him.

His smirk grew more pronounced.

"Nothing.." He supplied with a cheeky wink.

"What are you doing in here, this is the heads compartment?"

Oh well done, Sherlock, he thought sarcastically, but instead just nodded at her slowly, waiting for her to understand.

He could practically see the gears in her head turning, and then when everything clicked into place, the realisation that she was working and LIVING with him for a whole year, he could see the horror on her face, but also a strange emotion he didn't recognise properly, until he realised it was...lust?

* * *

**quick authors note**

**banter at the end like**

**i don't really understand what's happening here either and the ends really fast but I got tired and bored and hungry**

**merci to my BFF steffi for helping with names and stuff**

**if you have any qvestions feel free to ask mama fi (me lol)**

**thanks for reading you fab people**

**read and review yah? i'll take suggestions**

**something else I was going to say but I forgot now**

**oh wellll**

**ooooooh how do people feel about a fan art competition that would be fun**

**the chapter titles are pretty much the same because the first ones they both get up blah blah blah but this one and the last one are because Rose likes being at home so she's leaving but Scorpius doesn't feel like he belongs in the malfoys home and that Hogwarts is his real home, so he's coming home**

**loads and loadsa luvs,**

**fi x**


	5. authors note

hello friends

it is i

back from the proverbial dead

um i am muchos sorry

but this story is going on hiatus

because i have no fucking idea what im doing

even the summary makes no sense

oops

yah

well i apologise

again

but my life sucks atm

big style

like theres all this shit about my mental health

and im moving house

and i have no laptop

and my phone is broke

and school

and ugh

so yeah

ugh

but on the plus side

i love you

especially you

and even more especially the 11 people who have followed this

and the 1 favouriter 3

but even more to the 4 reviewers

i fucking love you man

so yeah

i just watch stuff

and then forget bout this story

like sherlock

and doctor who

and supernatural

although ive actually only seen the 1st episode cos scary

and revenge

and the graceland pilot ~can i get a woooot for aaron tveit?~

he is one fuCKING SEXY MOTHERFUCKER

which brings me to les mis

wow

basically wow

and starkid!

sorry

got sidetracked

but uGH

yes

i shall take my leave

u can follow me on tumblr if you wish

it is suckmygenitals

sorry

i got hyper and cba to change it back

but yes

i love you all

thank you so much

loads and loadsa luurvs

~fi

xxx


End file.
